<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tied-Off by Hokee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929495">Tied-Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokee/pseuds/Hokee'>Hokee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tie stealing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokee/pseuds/Hokee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just loves to antagonize Draco in any way he can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tied-Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time taking part in the Drarry Discord's drabble challenge! It was a lot of fun!</p>
<p>Prompt: "Borrowed" in 117 words.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Did you steal my tie?!" Draco's voice echoed in the quiet of the library and Harry startled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? You've gone mad." Harry flipped something around his neck so it couldn't be seen and went back to his book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's it, right there." The blond sneered. Gray eyes seemed to burn a hole into Harry making him fidget in place. "Give it back before I strangle you with it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Malfoy, why would I steal your tie?" Harry flipped a page in the book, feigning calmness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Potter, you will not like the consequences." Draco warned, inching closer, pale fingers hooking around the green and silver knot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't steal it." Harry squeaked out, throat tight. "I only borrowed it."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>